A New Day
by jseventh
Summary: This story is about what I think would happen if 7th Heaven were to have a season 12. Please read and reveiw. Suggestions are welcome! New chapter up as of Oct. 7th! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter: First day of a new life

Ruthie is 18, a freshman in college  
Sam and David is 8 and turns 9 in February  
Savannah is 2 about to turn 3 in January  
Lucy is 4 months pregnant with her second child. They just found out it's a boy.  
In the 12th season opener the RV trip didn't last long only over the summer, Lucy, Kevin, and Savannah ended up stopping in Crossroads where they are now living. Kevin is the sheriff for the Crossroads Police Academy and Lucy is the head minister at the Crossroads Community Church: yes the place that was the bar but Lucy turned it into a church. Kevin and Lucy put Savannah in daycare so they could both work. Ruthie went on to attend the University of California where she is a freshman, she and T-bone ended up getting into a big fight and breaking up over the summer now Ruthie is looking for new love.

Margaret and Jane moved to Houston Texas where they are now living. Jane has always wanted to live in Texas. Jane went on to pursue a music career and is now singing country music she is beginning to become a big star. Margaret went on to teach she teaches second grade at a elementary school in Texas. T-Bone moved on after Ruthie and his fight, he now lives in Colorado with his dad where he works as a ticket seller he liked his ticket selling job at Glen Oak that he knew he had to get the same job although this time he works full time since he decided not to go to school. Sandy, her son Aaron and finance Jonathan followed Lucy and Kevin's path and moved to Crossroads also. Jonathan found a good job as an attorney and Sandy helps Lucy at the church she is the associate pastor.

Annie and Eric now live in Florida they favorite vacation spot where they enrolled the boys in a school so they could have more time to themselves. Eric retired from doing church work and Annie has left all the mother's home things to her friend. A friend of Lucy's and Eric's took over the Glen Oak Community Church.

**Now with the Story**

It was a typical day at the Camden house.

"Boys come on let's hurry up its almost time for school!" Annie shouted up the stairs at her two youngest and only children left living in the Camden house.

"We're coming Mom!" David shouted back down the stairs.

"Okay I'll get your lunches ready" Annie said she walked over to the kitchen counter and started making the boys lunches. Eric walked into the kitchen he kissed his wife on the cheek

"Good Morning honey" he greeted her.

"Good morning" Annie said smiling she fixed his tie.

"Thanks" Eric said.

"Your welcome" Annie answered.

David came downstairs. "Hey Dad, Mom" he said.

"Hi David where's Sam? You two are normally attached at the hip" Eric asked.

"He's still upstairs. Dad we are older now and we do have separate rooms so you may not see us together as much" David remarked he grabbed a box of cereal from the kitchen cabinet, a stingy and bowl from their cabinets and sat down to pour himself a bowl of cereal. David and Sam no longer shared a room. The house in Florida had five bedrooms. So Eric and Annie had their bedroom, David had his bedroom, Sam had his bedroom and Ruthie had her room whenever she came home and of course their was an extra guest bedroom. Eric handed David the milk for his cereal.

"I'll have to remember that" Eric said.

Sam then came downstairs "I can't believe summers over already" Sam remarked.

"Yeah it did go by fast" Eric said.

"Yep it defiantly did" Annie agreed. Suddenly the phone rang. "Oh excuse me" Annie grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Mom its Lucy" Lucy said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey Luce how are you doing?" Annie said walking into the other room for some privacy. Back in the kitchen Sam sat down besides David and started eating.

"So you guys excited about starting the fourth grade?" Eric asked.

"Not really" Sam said back.

"School's school" David said.

"Why can't we be home schooled again" Sam asked.

"Well your mother and I would like some time alone besides won't you like to start going to a school again?" Eric said.

"No I liked homeschooling" Sam said back.

"Me either homeschooling was cool" David stated.

"Oh come on guys your going to like going back to a school trust me your make all kinds of friends….." Eric stated.

David covered his eyes. "Please Dad save us the lecture" Sam said. Eric sighed

"Okay fine guys so ether one of you want to try a sport this year how about a little baseball you guys used to play baseball with Martin remember that or a little basketball your sister Mary played basketball, or maybe soccer or football?" Eric asked.

"I might try baseball or football" David said.

"That's good David, very good how about you Sam?" Eric questioned.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think I want to play sports. I think I'll join a club." Eric nodded.

"That's good clubs are good did you guys know I used to be in a club…" Eric started.

"Dad!" David said.

"We have to get going or we're miss the bus" Sam said. He stood up and put his bowl in the dishwasher. David followed his lead. Then after putting their empty dishes in the dishwasher ran 

upstairs for their backpacks. They came downstairs a few minutes later with their backpacks they grabbed their lunches and headed out the door.

"Bye guys have fun" Eric said he patted each of his son's on the shoulder as they passed by. They shut the door and Eric looked through the kitchen window as they walked down the driveway and out to the sidewalk towards the bus stop. Annie walked in the kitchen.

"Oh Eric you let the kids go without me I was going to say good-bye" Annie said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted to tell them good-bye" Eric said.

"That's okay I'll say good-bye to them tomorrow" Annie said. Eric smiled.

"Now what?" Annie asked. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Your a wild man!" Annie said. They ran upstairs to their bedroom.

"I'm so glad you're retried" Annie said.

At the Kinkerk house Lucy was busy getting her daughter dressed for daycare Kevin had already left for work. Her daughter just recently started talking.

"I don't want to wear that!" Savannah remarked. Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Well you have to wear something you can't wear your pajamas to daycare."

"Why not?" Savannah asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Because you would look silly now hurry up silly girl and pick an outfit" Lucy remarked.

"Okay I like that one!" Savannah said pointing at the blue tee shirt and the jean skirt.

"Perfect" Lucy said starting to undress Savannah. Once Savannah was undressed Lucy threw on the blue tee shirt and skirt on her daughter then reached for her brush and started to brush her long hair. Lucy and Kevin let Savannah's hair grow out and now it was almost down to her bottom. Once Savannah's hair was brushed Lucy grabbed Savannah's blue headband put that in her hair and then took the little girl's hand and lead her downstairs. Once downstairs Lucy went over to the refrigerator Savannah sat on a stroll that was around the island and watched her mother. Lucy threw some juice boxes and a couple of snacks into Savannah's Barbie bag she then threw the bag around her shoulder took Savannah's hand again and lead her out the door.

Lucy locked the door behind them and then she and Savannah walked around to the front of the house where Lucy's van was parked. Lucy unlocked the doors and Savannah jumped in. Lucy helped Savannah get buckled in her car seat then she shut the door and walked around to the driver's seat she hoped in buckled her seat belt, shut her door, and started the car. Soon they were off!

"So Savannah are you excited about having a little brother?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know" Savannah replied.

"You don't know I think your enjoy it you know I enjoyed having a little brother when your Uncle Simon was born He's my little brother you know" Lucy said.

"Uncle Si!" Savannah said clapping her hands. Savannah called Simon Si because she couldn't quit get his full name.

"That's right Savannah Uncle Simon" Lucy said. They drove in silence for a few minutes then Lucy spoke up

"How about some music Savannah?" Lucy asked. Savannah clapped her hands.

"Music it is" Lucy said she turned on the radio and turned the dial until she found a good station. "What do you think is this a good station?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! Music!" Savannah shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes" Lucy said.

"Turn it up!" Savannah remarked. Lucy turned it up. Lucy and Savannah jammed to the music all the way to the daycare, Lucy turned into the parking lot once they were there. She parked and then got out of the car and walked around to Savannah. She opened the door and unbelted Savannah. Savannah jumped out and Lucy took Savannah's hand and walked her into her daycare.

"Here we are" Lucy said she and Savannah walked up to the sign in desk.

"Hi Sally!" Lucy greeted the lady at the sign in desk she signed a check next to Savannah's name saying that her daughter was here.

"Hello Lucy Hi Savannah are you ready to have some fun!" Sally said. Savannah nodded.

"Okay do you want to walk her to the daycare room or should I?" Sally asked.

"Oh I will" Lucy said she took Savannah by the hand and they walked into Savannah's daycare room.

"Hi Teresa" Lucy greeted one of the ladies that was in charge of the daycare.

"Hi!" Teresa said. Savannah waved.

"Savannah's here and ready for her third day of daycare aren't you sweetie" Lucy said she turned to her daughter. Savannah nodded.

"Well I better be going you have fun Savannah mommy will be back to pick you up at four I promise loves and kisses" Lucy said she hugged and kissed her daughter. Savannah hugged and kissed her mom back.

"Alright I'm off" Lucy said she waved good bye to Teresa and headed out the door. She turned and watched her daughter threw the window as Teresa took her little hand and lead her over to the art table where she got Savannah going on coloring a picture. Lucy smiled and watched as her daughter began coloring a big smile forming across her cheeks. She was glad her daughter was having a good time but worried at the same time because she didn't necessary like having to drop Savannah off at a daycare all day she would have rather had Kevin watch her but he had to work during the day and so did she and since she no longer lived near her parents she had none there to watch Savannah. She knew Savannah liked having her dad there to watch her and she knew Kevin missed watching her. Lucy knew she had to get to work so she turned away from the window and walked down the hall past the sign in desk and out the door. She walked over to her car jumped in and started off down the street heading to work.

Ruthie as usual was late again for a class. She had slept in too late. She knew she shouldn't have pushed the snooze bottom on her alarm. It was only her second day at the University of California. Ruthie was now brushing her long curly hair think

"Boy I'm I lucky I'm not living at my parents if I were I would be in so much trouble." She finished brushing her hair then began applying makeup. As she finishing applying her makeup she heard the door open. She turned around and looked. It was one of her roommates Kristine.

"Hey Kris" Ruthie greeted her.

"Hi Ruthie aren't you supposed to be at class?" Kristine asked.

"Yeah I know I'm heading that way right now" Ruthie said.

"What time was your class?" Kristina questioned.

"Eight" Ruthie said. Kristine looked at her watch and gave her friend a symbolic look.

"I know do you think the professor will kill me?" Ruthie said grabbing her shoes she slipped then on grabbed her purse and jacket. Kristine nodded.

"Properly".

"Not if I hurry bye Kristine" Ruthie said she ran out the door and ran off to her class. Ruthie and her friends doom was not far off from the campus so Ruthie and her friends often walked or in Ruthie's case ran to their classes.

Ruthie ran into her friend Curtis knocking his book everywhere on her way to class.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Curtis" Ruthie remarked.

"That's okay" Curtis got down on one knee and started picking up his book. Ruthie got down on her knees too and helped Curtis.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry?" Curtis asked.

"My psychology class" Ruthie answered.

"Really I just walked by that class room and everyone was sitting down getting ready for class it must start soon" Curtis said.

"That would be the class room" Ruthie said.

"Gee you better hurry up then here I'll finish cleaning up you just go" Curtis stated.

"Are you sure?" Ruthie asked. Curtis nodded.

"Thanks Curtis and again I'm really, really sorry about running into you" Ruthie said she then ran off.

Ruthie reached the classroom just in time she dashed inside and sat down just as the professor was about to start class.

"Ruthie Camden you're a lucky girl you know that was your second time being almost late for class and this is only the second day of class what did your alarm clock stop working?" Mr. Thompson (the professor) asked. Ruthie smiled lying as she slipped off her coat.

"Um no Mr. Thompson I just have a bad habit of oversleeping".

"I see well you do know this isn't high school if your late for class you can't come in to class I lock my door Mrs. Camden and I don't repeat yesterday's class what you miss you miss and will get a O for that day mark my words" Mr. Thompson said.

"I will do better Mr. Thompson I promise" Ruthie said.

"You better Mrs. Camden" Mr. Thompson reported. He then slipped on his reading glasses and started calling roll. After roll call class began.

As Ruthie's in class was in session Sandy was just entering the office where she and Lucy worked she and Lucy shared a office.

"Hey Luce" Sandy said.

"Hi Sandy" Lucy said from her desk she was tying on her laptop. Sandy sat down and pulled out her laptop.

"I'm I late?" Sandy asked. Lucy shook her head

"Nope your right on time why?" **TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 3

"Aaron, Jonathan, and I had a late night so we were a little slow getting ready to go this morning I just dropped Aaron off at daycare" Sandy said

She got out her labtop and sat down at her desk.

"I was wondering why I didn't see you and Aaron this morning when I dropped Savannah off" Lucy said.

Lucy and Sandy since their kids go to the same daycare they usually see each other.

"Yeah well…" Sandy started.

"Well what? Something going on what happened? What went on last night??" Lucy said.

"What makes you think something went on last night?" Sandy asked.

Lucy raised an eye brow.

"Oh okay you know me too well" Sandy said.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Jonathan kinda well he we got married!" Sandy said squealing.

Lucy's month opened she didn't except that. "Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah we eloped" Sandy said. "

What??" Lucy asked she was shocked.

Sandy smiled and walked over to Lucy's desk.

"Let me see it girl!" Lucy said.

Sandy held out her hand so Lucy could see the wedding ring.

"Oh I like it Lucy remarked.

"Thanks I love it" Sandy said.

"Does Martin know?" Lucy asked.

Sandy shook her head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lucy questioned.

"I might I don't know yet he might be a little upset he doesn't like Jonathan in fact he doesn't like any guy I go out let along got married to them" Sandy said walking back to her desk. "

Oh yeah he thinks their there to be Aaron's dad" Lucy said.

"Exactly" Sandy.

"Well I think you should tell him he going to find out eventually" Lucy advised. "

I don't know" Sandy said.

"Whatever its up to you" Lucy said.

Sandy and Lucy got back to work.

"So who's turn is it to write the sermon this week?" Sandy asked.

"It's mine" Lucy said back.

Sandy nodded "okay great I'm going to go call Jonathan back he called me this morning while I was headed to work".

"Okay but make it quick you know the deacons they want us working I won't want to see you get into trouble" Lucy said.

Sandy raced out the door and down the hall.

Lucy continued to type.

Eric and Annie were enjoying their afternoon together so much that they were surprised when they heard Sam and David walked in the back door from school. "

Hey Mom, Dad we're home!" David shouted.

"Where are you guys?" Sam yelled.

David and Sam looked around the house. Happy came walking into the kitchen.

"Hey girl have you seen Mom and Dad?" David asked.

He and Sam both got down on their knees and petted Happy.

"We're upstairs boys we're be downstairs in a minute go ahead and help your self to some cookies there in the oven" Annie shouted.

David and Sam both looked at each and smiled Sam walked over to the oven he opened the door and pulled out a fresh batch of cookies.

He set them on the kitchen counter. He and David both took a sit around the island and they each grabbed a cookie and started eating it.

Eric and Annie came downstairs a little while later to find David and Sam eating.

"Hey boys how was school?" Eric asked

. "Fine" Sam said in reply. David gave his parents a thumbs up sign he had his month full of cookies.

"After you eat you need to get started on your homework your dad will help you" Annie said.

"Why will I help them?" Eric asked.

"Because I have to start dinner" Annie said.

Eric nodded "okay fine I'll help you guys".

Sam and David finished eating then dug in their backpacks for their homework assignments. They got their homework assignments out and started to work on them.

Eric took a sit around the island next to David. "You guys let me know if you have any questions" Eric said.

David and Sam nodded.

Annie started making dinner. Pretty soon David and Sam finished their homework using a little bit of help from their dad.

Sam went upstairs while David stayed downstairs.

"Dad do you want to play catch with me?" David asked.

"Sure" Eric said he followed David's lead outside.

"Bye have fun I'll let Sam know your playing so he can join you" Annie said.

Eric and David walked outside.

"Sam!" Annie shouted as they left. "You're Dad and David are playing catch outside why don't you join them!"

"No thanks Mom" Sam yelled back.

Well that was certainly odd Sam always would go outside and play catch with David. The two of them would always do things together. Annie thought then she thought about this morning when David said that he and Sam were now spending time apart.


	3. Chapter 4

Lucy had finished work and said good-bye to Sandy and was now heading to the daycare to pick up Savannah. Lucy jumped out the car when she reached to daycare. She walked inside said hi again to the lady at the font office then walked down the hall to get Savannah. She walked into the class room Savannah immediately ran over to her mom she jumped into Lucy's arms.

"Hey sweetie how was daycare?" Lucy asked.

"Good" Savannah said. "

That's great I missed you" Lucy said.

"I missed you too Mommy" Savannah stated.

"Oh" Lucy said.

She and Savannah hugged for a few more seconds then Savannah went over and grabbed her bag as Lucy went over and talked to Teresa. Teresa informed Lucy that Savannah was good as usual there were no problems. Lucy smiled she was so happy that Savannah was a good girl. Savannah then walked over to Lucy. Lucy took her hand and she told Teresa bye and she and Savannah walked outside down the hall and out the door. Lucy helped Savannah into the car and into her car seat. Then Lucy went around the driver's seat and climbed in pretty soon Lucy started the car and they were off. "

How was daycare sweetie?" Lucy asked.

Savannah smiled and nodded.

"I'll take that as a good" Lucy said she turned on the radio.

"Daddy?" Savannah said.

"Yep Daddy will be home when we get home" Lucy stated.

"Daddy!" Savannah screamed.

Lucy smiled.

They drove home Lucy jumped out and let Savannah out of carseat she jumped out and Lucy lead her inside. They walked inside to find Kevin looking in the refridger.

"Hey babe" Lucy said.

"Daddy!" Savannah said she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey how's my two girls?" Kevin asked turning around.

"Great" Lucy said she leaned in and hugged him too.

Lucy and Kevin kissed.

Savannah leaned her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Well I'm going to start dinner" Lucy said she started to get things ready for dinner.

"Actually Luce I was thinking Savannah and I would start dinner you can go upstairs and take a nap." Kevin said.

Lucy smiled a nap would be nice. "Okay that's fine I guess that is if you really want to?"

"We want to don't we Savannah?" Kevin said.

Savannah didn't say anything.

Kevin tickled her.

Savannah laughed.

"Of course we do you just go upstairs and rest" Kevin said.

Lucy and Kevin kissed again then Lucy went upstairs.

Kevin set Savannah down on a kitchen stroll and Kevin finished getting things out for dinner. As he was starting to get everything ready to cook Sandy and Jonthan and Aaron walked in the door.

"Hi Kevin" Sandy said.

"Kevin!" Aaron screamed.

"Hey man" Jonthan stated.

"Hey" Kevin said.

"Hi" Savannah said blashly.

"How's Savannah?" Sandy said smiling as she walked over to Savannah. She tickled her.

Savannah laughed.

"So what's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Oh nothing much we just thought that we would come over and visit" Sandy said setting Aaron down.

"I see" Kevin said he started to cook.

"So what cha making?" Jonathan asked.

"Hamburgers" Kevin answered.

"Oh I'll help" Jonathan said he walked over to the sink and started washing his hands.

"Luce upstairs?" Sandy asked.

Kevin nodded "yeah I sent her up there for a quick nap" Kevin said.

Sandy nodded "I'll occule the kids" she sat down in the middle of Savannah and Aaron. Jonathan grabbed some ground beef and started to form a patty.

Kevin got out some fries and started arranging them on a pan.

"You guys want to stay for dinner?" Kevin asked.

"Oh no, no that's okay Sandy said.

"Yeah you don't have to do that" Jonathan said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked.

Jonathan nodded. "Thanks for the offer" Sandy said she started to play rock, paper, scissors with the kids.

Lucy just then came downstairs. "Hey Jonathan, Sandy, Aaron you're here!" Lucy said she gave Sandy a hug and smiled at Aaron and Jonathan.

"Throw on another three pattys Kevin" Lucy stated.

"Oh we're not staying" Sandy said.

"Really? Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Honey maybe they have things to do" Kevin said. "Okay fine but your welcome here anytime" Lucy said.

"Thanks Kevin, Lucy" Sandy said.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs resting honey?" Kevin asked.

"I know babe I just came downstairs because I heard noises now I'm going back upstairs unless Jonathan and Sandy want me to stay downstairs" Lucy said.

"No that's okay you can go back upstairs" Sandy said. "

Pregnant woman need their rest" Jonathan stated.

"Alright bye guys" Lucy said she headed back upstairs.

Jonathan and Kevin finished making dinner then Jonathan and Sandy insisted that they leave so the Kinkerks could eat so Sandy grabbed Aaron and they left out the back door.

Kevin helped Savannah her wash her hands then he helped her up into her high chair. Kevin then sat down and he and Savannah started eating. Kevin figured Lucy was upstairs still sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her.

**Two Bickering Boys **

As Kevin and Savannah were eating Eric and Annie were making sure Sam and David were getting ready for bed. David and Sam were fighting over the bathroom.

"I need to take a shower" David said.

"Well I need to brush my teeth" Sam said.

"Brush your stupid teeth downstairs here's your brush and some tooth paste go downstairs" David demanded throwing his brother his tooth brush and the tube of tooth paste.

"No I need to use the bathroom it has a mirror" Sam stated trying to pull his brother away from the bathroom.

"Besides I will only take a minute" Sam said.

"Yeah right" David said trying to push his brother off him.

"Sam, David" Eric shouted he and Annie came running over to them.

Eric pushed Sam off David.

"What are two doing fighting?" Annie asked.

"Sam won't let me in the bathroom so I can take a shower" David replied.

"Is this true?" Eric questioned Sam.

"Why don't you want your brother to take a shower?" Annie asked.

"I need to brush my teeth so can't I go first them David came take a shower after me?" Sam said stating his side.

"No mom, dad don't let him go first he'll take way to long" David said.

"No I won't Sam said back.

"Here's what we're going to do" Annie said.

I'm going to go downstairs and get the timer when I come back I'm going to set it for ten minutes we're going to let Sam use the bathroom first if he's not out when the timer goes off David tell me or your father and we're take care of it".

"Great" Sam said.

"Fine" David stated.

Sam rushed into the bathroom.

He started to brush his teeth.

David went into his room.

**Kevin's Plan**  
After dinner and the kitchen was clean.

Kevin and Lucy started to play a game of cards then after a couple of rounds of cards Kevin and Lucy took Savannah upstairs.

Lucy came downstairs a few minute later and got out the leftovers Kevin had put in the fridge she made herself a plate then sat down at watched Kevin and Savannah while she ate after Lucy had eaten and Kevin and Savannah were finished playing their card game.

"Here I give Savannah a bath" Lucy suggested.

Kevin nodded "fine".

Lucy picked Savannah up and took her into the bathroom.

Lucy started the water upstairs.

Savannah sat on the toilet seat and waited.

"Okay sweetie, let's start undressing you" Lucy said turning to Savannah.

Lucy helped Savannah take off her clothes then she helped Savannah hopp in the tub. Lucy turned off the water once it was filled up with water. Lucy started rinsing Savannah's body off and getting her hair wet. Once Savannah was wet Lucy grabbed 

the shampoo and washed Savannah's hair then Lucy grabbed the soap and scrubbed Savannah's body clean.

"Okay we're finished let's get you out" Lucy began.

"No I wanna play for a while" Savannah said.

"Alright you can play for five minutes" Lucy said she got out her bathtub toys and handed them to Savannah. Savannah began playing.

"You're such a good girl" Lucy said smiling as she watched her daughter happily playing in the tub.

After five minutes Lucy called for Kevin. "Kevin sweetie could you get me Savannah's pj's!"

"Sure I'm on it!" Kevin said.

A few second later Lucy could hear footsteps going up the stairs.

"Okay daddy's getting your pj's let's get you all dryed off" Lucy said she helped Savannah get out of the tub. She reached for a towel dryed Savannah then wrapped the towel around her body. She got another towel and dryed Savannah's hair with it. Then she helped Savannah sit on top of the conunter. She got out Savannah's toothbrush put some toothpaste on it and handed it to Savannah.

"Here clean those pretty little teeth" Lucy said.

Savannah did just that she started to brush her teeth. Lucy got out the blow dryer and started blow drying Savannah's hair she also got out a comb and combed Savannah's hair as she blow dryed it. Then there was a knock on the door. Lucy opened it was Kevin. Kevin handed Lucy Savannah'spj's.

"Thanks" Lucy said.

"No problem" Kevin said he then slipped out of he bathroom.

Lucy set Savannah's pj's down and finished blow drying Savannah's hair.

Savannah set her brush down and started singing.

"What are you singing Lucy asked as she put the blow dryer away.

"A song I learned at daycare" Savannah replied.

"Oh I see" Lucy said.

Lucy listened to Savannah for a while then changed Savannah into her pj's and picked her up and walked her into her room. Lucy set Savannah's down on her big girl bed. Savannah was still singing.

"Okay sweetie let's say our prayers" Lucy said.

"Mommy let me finish" Savannah said.

"Sorry" Lucy whispered she pulled up a chair and sat down and listened as Savannah started singing again.

"I thought I heard my baby girl singing" Kevin said walking into Savannah's room.

"Yeah she's singing a song she learned today in daycare" Lucy informed him.

Kevin nodded and pulled up a seat next to Lucy.

Savannah rolled her "you irrupted me now I have to start all over again!"

"Oh guee sorry" Kevin said.

"Go ahead sweetie your daddy and I will be quite" Lucy said.

Savannah started singing for the third time. Kevin put his arm around Lucy "Can you image how it's going to be with another child?" he whispered in her ear.

"I know I don't how we're going to do it" Lucy whispered back.

"We're manage we'll have too if we want the big family we have always dreamed of" Kevin said.

"I do want a big family" Lucy whispered back smiling.

"Speaking of big familes when the new baby comes I'm quitting my job and watching it and Savannah we'll have to pull Savannah out of daycare too" Kevin whrsiped.

Lucy stared at him "this was the first time she had heard of her husband's plans.

"I'm done" Savannah suddenly said. "Oh okay sweetie let's say our prayers now then" Lucy said she turned to her husband and gave him the we need to talk later look as she helped Savannah get under the covers.

"I'll start" Kevin said he began the pray.

Lucy and Savannah shortly after he began joined in.

Once the prayers were over Lucy kissed Savannah on the forehead.

"I love you baby" she said then headed out of the room.

"Good-night sweetheart" Kevin said he kissed her on the cheek and patted her arm then followed Lucy out of the room.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy and Baby" Savannah said she leaned in and kissed her mom's stomach.

Kevin and Lucy smiled then they walked out of the room and shut the door.  
As Kevin and Lucy walked out of Savannah's room and were headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 5

Kevin and Lucy smiled then they walked out of the room and shut the door.  
As Kevin and Lucy walked out of Savannah's room and were headed downstairs.

Lucy turned to Kevin. "You can't quit your job I know how much you like watching Savannah but the police station needs you besides Savannah is actually starting to like daycare" Lucy said to him.

"No Luce I have it all worked out I'm quitting my job and starting my own baby-sitting business" Kevin said.

"What?" Lucy said shocked.

"I don't like being a detective its just too much pressure but I do like baby-sitting so that's what I'm going to do Mrs. Kearns the next door neighbor plus some guys at work already said they would let me watch their kids it's perfect" Kevin said he had a huge smile on his face.

"Your really happy about this?" Lucy asked.

Kevin nodded "Luce this is something I have always dreamed about".

Lucy sighed she didn't like the idea a babysitting business? It sounded crazy to her. And plus how much money would Kevin make if he started this business? He would make more if he stuck with his police detective job.

"Look Kevin I know you really want to do this but I think you should wait a few years wait until this little baby's…Lucy patted her stomach older and Savannah gets a chance to be in daycare she finished.

"Can I do it this summer?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe we'll talk I was thinking we could enroll Savannah in some preschools this summer" Lucy said.

"Great, prefect I'll take it now I'm going to go take a shower and thanks again Luce you're the best" Kevin said smiling he patted her arm and walked off towards the bathroom.

Lucy watched him go thinking is this the right thing to do.

She needed help and she knew the right person to call she walked off downstairs and into the kitchen.

She picked up the kitchen phone and dialed her parent's number.

**A Cute Boy**

Ruthie and roommate Kristine were lying on their beds which were across from one another talking.

"So do you like anyone in class?" Kristine asked.

Ruthie smiled at Kristine. "What? Who is it?" Kristine asked.

"He's name is Mark" Ruthie replied.

"And?" Kristine said looking for an explainion.

"And he's really cute" Ruthie said.

"So have you asked him out?" Kristine wondered.

"No do you think I should?" Ruthie asked.

"Heck yeah you should" Kristine said.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing I guess" Ruthie said shrugging.

"So tomorrow afternoon ask him out" Kristine stated.

"I will I'm going ask Mark out" Ruthie said confitly.

"Good now help me pick out an outfit for you to wear on your date tomorrow Kristine said getting up and walking over to her closet.

Ruthie got up and followed her. "How do you know I'll be getting a date tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Ruthie come on if you ask how can he say no?" Kristine said.

Ruthie smiled and they giggled as they looked through Ruthie's clothes.

**Growing Pains**  
David woke up the next morning and went downstairs.

"Hey Mom, Dad" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Annie greeted him.

"Hi David ready for another day of school?" Eric asked.

David nodded and walked over the cabinet he pulled out a piece of bread and tossed in the toaster.

"did you hear I'm thinking about trying out for the football team?" David asked.

"No we hadn't heard that" Annie said.

"When are try outs?" Eric asked.

"Wednesday after school" David replied.

"I think you should try out son it will be good for you" Eric told David.

"Yah that was thinking" David said.

"I don't know David football can be rough" Annie questioned.

"He'll be fine Annie" Eric informed his wife giving a kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked.

"Yes" Eric said. "I'll wear lots of pads Mom" David informed her.

"You better I don't want my baby to get hurt" Annie stated.

David's toast popped up David grabbed it and started separating butter on it then he sat down around the island and started eating it.

Just then Sam came downstairs "Hi all" he said.

"Hey Sam" Eric said.

"Hi Sam how are you this morning?" Annie asked him.

"Good" Sam said walking over to the fridge he got out the milk.

"Sam's not trying out for any sports" David said.

"That's okay Sam doesn't have to play sports" Annie stated.

"Yes he does other wise he'll be loser" David said.

"Excuse me?" Annie said.

"I won't be a loser Sam snapped.

"Yes you will and you won't have any friends" David stated.

"I have friends" Sam said.

David rolled his eyes "yeah you have friends loser friends"

"Boys that's it cut this out Sam doesn't have to play sports to have friends" Eric said putting his hands up.

David and Sam both looked at him.

"Whatever I'm off to school" David said grabbing a apple and starting to walk out the door.

"Wait David aren't you going to wait for your brother" Annie asked putting her hand on David's shoulder stopping him from walking.

"No see you later" David stated Annie removed her hand and he walked the rest of the way out the back door.

Annie watched them go thinking that was odd.

"He never wants to do anything with me any more" Sam said grabbing a banana and eating it.

"Really?" Annie asked surprised.

"Yeah he wants different friends and doesn't sit next to me in class or wants to sit next to me at lunch" Sam stated.

"And how does that make you feel?" Annie wondered.

"I don't care" Sam said shrugging he threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Bye" he said as he walked out the back door.

"My boys are growing up" Annie said turning to Eric.

Eric nodded "they security are"

"I don't know how I feel about that?" Annie stated.

"Annie you did know they were going to grow up eveally and separate from each other you can't feel that bad" Eric said.

"Yeah I guess I knew I just didn't think it would be this soon Eric their only in the fourth grade" Annie said.

Eric put his arm around Annie.

Annie laid her head on his shoulder

"It's okay Annie it's okay" Eric said confouting her.


	5. Chapter 6

**A New Guy For Ruthie**

Ruthie showed up at school the next day early for a change she waited in front of the university for Mark. He was supposed to meet her there.

"Hey Mark" Ruthie said when the young man walked up to her.

"Hi Ruthie" Mark said he smiled.

"I have a question for you" Ruthie said. I might as while jump right into it and ask him first thing she thought.

"What's up?" Mark asked.

"Will you…go out with me? We could go out and get a pizza or something?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure" Mark replied.

"Really?" Ruthie said a little shocked.

"Yeah why not? I'm not doing anything this afternoon" Mark said.

"Great I'll meet you back here my last class ends at 2:00?" Ruthie stated.

Mark nodded "sounds good see you then bye Ruthie". Mark walked away.

Ruthie watched him go thinking this was going to great.

**Just Another Day**

Kevin had gone off to work again that morning like most mornings and Lucy was left to get Savannah ready and off to daycare.

"Okay Savannah what outfit do you want to wear today?" Lucy asked.

"The green one" Savannah replied she pointed at a green sweat outfit.

Lucy smiled "good choice she said she helped Savannah put it on.

Lucy then reached for the brush and she started to brush Savannah's long hair. Once Savannah's hair was brush she grabbed a hair tie and pulled Savannah's hair up into a ponytail. Then she took Savannah's hand and they walked downstairs together.

Savannah sat in a kitchen stroll and watched her mom fill her Barbie bag up with snacks once the bag was filled Lucy grabbed her own purse and they walked out the back door.

Lucy locked the door behide them they walked around to the front where Lucy's van was parked. Lucy unlocked the door and Savannah climbed in. Lucy helped Savannah buckle herself in then she shut Savannah's door and climbed in the driver's seat. Lucy shut her door and started the car. Soon they off.

Lucy pulled into the daycare Sandy and Aaron were climbing out of their car.

Lucy pulled into a parking spot and she and Savannah climbed out.

Sandy and Aaron happen to see that Lucy and Savannah were climbing out and waited for them.

"Hey Sandy, Aaron" Lucy greeted them as she and Savannah walked up to them.

"Hi Luce, Savannah" Sandy said smiling.

The four some walked in the daycare together. Each of the mom's sighed their children in and walked them to their classroom.

"All right Savannah it's time for me to go you have a fun day at daycare and behave your self" Lucy said.

"Bye Mommy" Savannah stated leaning in for a hug.

"Bye sweetie I love you" Lucy said hugging her daughter back.

Savannah took Aaron's hand after her mom and her hugged.

"Oh how cute" Sandy said.

Savannah smiled. "He's my boyfriend she said.

"He is? Savannah you're too young to have a boyfriend" Lucy said.

"No way" Savannah said back.

"Yes way" Lucy stated back.

"I think its cute" Sandy said.

"I guess it is cute" Lucy had to admit.

"Have a good day Aaron and behave yourself Mom will see you later" Sandy said.

Aaron smiled "later" he said.

Savannah and him walked over to the colored blocks.

Sandy and Lucy said good-bye to Teresa and the other daycare ladies and they left.

Sandy decided to ride with Lucy her car they took off down the road towards the church a few second later.

Sadny and Lucy arrived at the church Lucy parked and they got out and headed into the church. They walked into their office and began working.

"So I can't believe you got married" Lucy stated.

"Yeah me ether" Sandy agreed.

"Isn't marriage life great?" Lucy said.

"It sure is" Sandy said.

"I'm almost done with this week's sermon care to read it?" Lucy asked.

"Sure" Sandy replied she got from her computer and walked over to Lucy.

Lucy handed Sandy her printed copy of her sermon. Sandy took it and went back to her seat. Sandy read it over quickly making a few changes then she handed it back to Lucy. "It's good I think the deacons will like it" Sandy said with a smile.

"Thanks I hope they do" Lucy said setting her sermon down.

"So how's the pregancay going?" Sandy asked sitting back down her seat.

"Good really good its much eaiser the second time" Lucy stated.

"That's good to know" Sandy said looking down at her stomach.

Lucy gave Sandy a weried look.

:What?" Sandy asked looking up and notcing Lucy was looking at her.

"Nothing it was nice to see our kids are good friends" Lucy said.

"Yeah I guess my baby boy has a girlfriend" Sandy stated.

"My daughter I know they grow so fast" Lucy stated with a laugh.

"They sure do I remember the day Aaron was born" Sandy said.

"Yep I remember the day Savannah was born it was a sweet yet weird gross momement all at the same time" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah wasn't Matt and Kevin in the eleactor/delivery room with you Martin told me about it" Sandy stated.

"They were that is why it was werid because I had Savannah in a department store elevactor and it was gross because my brother was in the delivery room with me he actually helped deliver Savannah" Lucy said.

"Yikes that would be werid and gross experience" Sandy said.

"I know Matt's a doctor and every thing but still…" Lucy made a face.

Sandy suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. "Ohhh" she said.

"Oh no gosh are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Ohhh" Sandy said again she held her stomach.

Lucy ran over to her. "Sandy do you need something anything do you want me to call 911?"

"No Ohhh no Luce I'm fine it's just a little ohhh pain" Sandy said.

"I'm going to call 911" Lucy said she walked over to her desk and picked up her phone.

"No Lucy don't I'm okay the ba…" Sandy started then she stopped "I mean it's just a little stomach pain I'm okay really?"

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Sandy nodded.

Lucy set down the phone and sat back down.

"I get stomach pains every once in while they come and go its nothing to worry about" Sandy said.

Lucy smiled "okay if you say so" she picked up her sermon and started reading it over.

Sandy looked over at Lucy thinking that was a close one.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Mary and Carlos live in Florida where Carlos is a stay at home dad and Mary is a flight attendant. Carlos and Mary were home tonight with their children. The phone rings Charlie Carlos and Mary's oldest answered the phone.

"Hello" Charlie said.

"Hi is that you Charlie?" Ben from the other line asked.

"Yes who's this?" Charlie questioned.

"It's Ben you're mom's friend" Ben answered.

"Oh" Charlie stated.

"Is your mom there?" Ben said.

"Yeah" Charlie said.

"Can I talk to her?" Ben asked.

"Yes hang on" Charlie stated he put the phone down and walked upstairs and into his younger sister's room. "Ben phone" Charlie said.

"What sweetie?" Mary asked.

"Ben phone" Charlie said again.

"Ben's on the phone?" Mary said she couldn't believe Ben was on the phone.

Charlie nodded.

"Okay I'm coming" Mary stated she followed Charlie into the hall. They walked into Carlos who was heading downstairs.

"Hey Carlos take Natalie and Nicole I have to go downstairs and answer the phone" Mary stated she handed Carlos Natalie and Nicole.

"Okay do you mind me asking who's on the phone?" Carlos asked.

"Ben" Mary said quickly before running downstairs. Mary walked over to the kitchen conter where Charlie had set the phone. She picked it up.

"Hi Ben" Mary stated.

"Hey Mary how are you?" Ben asked.

"Fine what's going on with you? I'm surprised to hear from you" Mary said,

"Yeah well…I don't have to say this but I went to the doctors today" Ben said.

"Really?" Mary said.

"Do you remember back a couple of year ago when we met up that café and then later we went to that hotel?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Mary replied. She remembered one day after she got into a huge fight with Carlos she called up Ben and met him at the café to talk. She considered Ben one of her good friends and could really a friend at the time. Later after they talk one thing lead to another and they went to a hotel…

TO BE CONTIUNED


	6. Chapter 7

Ruthie was ready to go she was wearing the outfit she and Kristine had picked out. Mark walked up her.

"Ready to go" Mark asked.

"Yep" Ruthie replied.

"Prefect lets go to this little restrauant on the corner" Mark said.

They started walking.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked

"A little" Ruthie replied.

Mark nodded "I like your outfit"

"Thanks" Ruthie blushed a little.

"So you're a freshman right?" Mark wondered.

Ruthie nodded "I am and you're a what? Are you a sophomore, or a junior?"

"Senior" Mark replied.

"A senior? Ruthie thought. An older guy then she thought cool or wait not cool what if her parents found out she didn't know how they would feel about her dating a older guy. One or two years would be fine with them but not three.

"You're a senior really? What's your major in?" Ruthie asked.

"Eduatication" Mark replied.

"Really cool so you want to be a teacher" Ruthie said.

"Yeah a gym teacher" Mark said.

"For high school, junior high, elementary?" Ruthie wondered.

"High School" Mark stated.

"So you're almost graduated?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes I graduate this June I'm done with school I'm just working here now" Mark stated.

Ruthie knew Mark worked in the main building of the university that is where she first met him.

"What do you want to after you graduate besides become a gym teacher?" Ruthie questioned.

"Get married to a beautiful girl and have some kids maybe three or four" Mark stated.

Ruthie nodded "sounds like a plan"

"YeahI just have to find the girl" Mark said.

"So you're single?" Ruthie asked.

"Yep are you single?" Mark wondered he was always thought she was cute and wondered what it would be like to date her.

Ruthie nodded "I am" she said.

"That's good news so two single people" Mark said.

Ruthie caught Mark's drift. "Two single people should hook up" Ruthei finished.

Mark nodded "so do you want to start dating?"

"Sure" Ruthie replied but inside she jumping up and down thinking finally!

Back at Carlos and Mary's house. Ben was finished telling Mary that Mary's daughters were really his.

At the Camden house Sam and David had arrived home from school. David walked in the door first Sam followed.

"Hello Mom, Dad are you here?" David shouted.

"We're home!" Sam yelled shutting the door behide them. "

We're coming downstairs boys" Annie said.

A few seconds later Eric and Annie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys how was school?" Eric asked.

"Great" Sam replied.

"Yeah school was good I got my permission slip to try out for football I'll it needs is you're siguratures on it" David said holding out his permission slip.

Eric took it from David and read it over Annie leaned over Eric's shoulder and also read it.

"Sounds good here do you ether of you have pen and I'll sign it" Eric said holding his hand out for a pen.

"I do" Sam said he reached in his bag and pulled out a pen he handed it to his dad.

Eric signed the permission slip and handed the pen Annie for she could sign.

"I guess I'll sign it" Annie said she signed the permission slip too then handed Sam back his pen and gave David his permission slip.

"Yes I'm on my way to playing football" David said.

"You have to make the team first" Sam informed him.

David stuck out his tongue "oh I'm making the team" she snapped.

"I got to go practice" David said "some of the kids in the neighbor hood offered to play with me mind if I go we're going to play in Ricky's backyard".

"Sure" Annie stated.

"Sweet" David said he set his stuff down and raced out the back door.

"You can go play too Sam" Annie said.

"No thanks" Sam replied sitting down on one of the kitchen strolls.

"Didn't you say you were going to join a club what club are you going to join?" Eric asked.

"I don't know if I'm joining a club now" Sam said.

"Really? Sam joining a club would be good for you" Annie encouraged.

"Whatever" Sam stated.

"I'm got to run to the store Sam want to come with me?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine" Sam said.

"Okay I'm go then bye Annie" Eric said giving his wife a kiss good-bye. Bye Sam and think about joining a club your mother's right joining a club would be good for you" Eric gave Sam a kiss too then left out the back door.

"Did you make any cookies" Sam asked.

"I did" Annie said she pulled them out of the oven and set them down on the counter.

Sam dug in.

Annie poured him some milk she handed him the glass.

"Thank you" Sam said polity.

"Your welcome" Annie replied watching Sam eat and drink.

At the Kinkerk house Lucy and Savannah had just arrived home Savannah, Kevin, and Lucy were in the kitchen talking.

"You know what's weird? Sandy metioned something about having stomach pains" Lucy said.

"OH really?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah except for I don't think they were stomach pains I think Sandy might be having pregancany pains" Lucy said.

"What? You think Sandy's pregnant?" Kevin questioned.

"She started to say something like it's okay it's just the ba--then she stopped I think she meant to say baby plus I have been notcing she's gotten a little bigger lately" Lucy explained.

"I noticed that was better too but do you really think she could be pregnant?" Kevin asked.

"I really do" Lucy said.

"She could be but I don't see her hiding it from you don't you think if she was pregnant she would just say she was?" Kevin stated.

"You would think so" Lucy said.

"Who's the baby from?" Kevin asked.

"I would think Jonathan did you hear her say she married him" Lucy said.

"No Jonathan and Sandy are married?" Kevin asked.

Lucy nodded "they got married the other night I guess".

"Wow they had a fast engagement now a fast wedding" Kevin stated.

"I know" Lucy agreed "and now a fast baby".


	7. Chapter 8

Mark and Ruthie had just started going out. She liked Mark he was nice, handsome and fun but something between just didn't feel right and Ruthie couldn't figure out what it was. She was headed on another date with him when her cell phone rang. The caller id on the phone read Martin. Martin? What does he want? Ruthie thought. I might as found out. Ruthie answered the phone.

"Hi Martin" she said.

"Hey Ruthie how have you been?" Martin asked.

"Good how have you been?" Ruthie replied.

"Fine look I don't how to say this but…I've been having second thoughts" Martin said.

"Second thoughts?" Ruthie said,

"About you and me I know you and T-Bone broke up" Martin stated.

"That's true me and T-Bone are threw" Ruthie said.

"So I was thinking do you possibly want to get together with me? I know you feel like we have a brother sister connection or whatever but I still have feelings for you Ruthie strong feelings every night I go to sleep thinking of you" Martin said.

Oh he was so sweet how could she possibly turn him down. She knew she dating Mark but Martin he was just too good to past up plus what could it hurt.

"Yeah Martin I guess we could try going out together" Ruthie stated.

"Really? That's great let's start by going out now I'll swing by and pick you up?" Martin said.

She was going out with Mark now but she didn't want Martin to know about Mark so she said.

"Sure come on over" Ruthie said.

"See you then bye Ruthie" Martin stated.

"Bye" Ruthie said she hung up.

Crap now I have to come up with some excuse why I can't go out with Mark. I know I can pretend like I'm sick. Ruthie came up with her best real sounding cough and called Mark up.

"Hi Mark" Ruthie said coughing into the phone.

"Hi Ruthie are you okay?" Mark asked.

"No I'm afraid I'm not I woke up this morning with this terrible Ruthie coughed. Cough I don't think I make our date I'm really, really sorry. Ruthie coughed again.

"Oh man I had this great date planned but if you're sick, you're sick I guess we'll have to do our date some other time" Mark said.

"Yeah some other Ruthie coughed time."

"I'll talk you later Ruthie then I hope you feel better soon" Mark stated.

"Thanks" Ruthie said. She coughed then hung up. Once she had hung up she punched her fist in the air. Yes he bought it! Just Ruthie spoted Martin's car pull up. She smiled yes he's here. She grabbed her purse and coat and walked out the door. She walked up to Martin's car and jumped in. Soon they off down the road…

TO BE CONTINUED

It was Wednesday and the day of David's football try outs. Eric and Annie had feed David a good breakfast and packed him a good lunch and wished him well as he went off to school this morning. Now it late afternoon and tryouts had just began. Eric offered to pick Sam up after school and take him home but Sam refused he wanted to stay and watch David's try outs.

"Okay David Camden you're next" one of captions of the team this year said.

David walked up to the table where the captions and the coaches were sitting they were the ones that decided if you were on the team or not.

"Why do you want to be on the team?" one of coachs asked.

"I want to have fun mainly and make friends" David replied.

The coach who asked the question nodded in approval.

"Show us what you got" one of the coaches said throwing David a football.

David caught it and one of the captions walked down and across the other end of the yard.

David threw the captions the ball.

"Not bad" the caption said throwing the ball back.

"Again" one of the teachers stated.

David threw the ball again.

"Okay now run to the other end of the felid and back" the other coach said.

David nodded and did as he was told.

"Great, perfect do you think you could caught up with the other players?" the first coach asked.

"You bet" David replied.

The coachs and the captions nodded.

"Now let's see how you're kicking is" the one coach reported.

David nodded.

One of the captions walked up they set up this holder then they put the ball on the holder.

David stepped back and then ran up and kicked the ball. The ball went flying.

"Awesome" one the captions stated.

"Sweet" another caption said.

"Coach I think we found ourselves a kicker" the last capiton stated.

David smiled proud of himself he was one step closer to becoming a football player.

"Let's see how you're hitting is" the coach said.

One of the captions walked over and set up a cusion.

David ran into it hard.

"Wow impressive" the caption said.

"Thanks" David replied.

"Again" one of the coaches said.

David did the same thing he did the first time only he ran into the cusion harder.

"Okay" the other coach said.

"Step forward" the first coach ordered.

David took a step forward and faced the coaches and captions.

"You defiantly have a possibly of playing we post the list of players first thing tomorrow morning" the second coach explained.

David nodded.

"So check and see if your name is on the list if it is you're on the team our first meeting is a parents meeting and that would be a week from this week" the first coach said.

David nodded again.

"Other then that good job" the second coach said.

"Thank you" David answered.

"Jim Kerns you're next" one of the capitons said.

David turned away and walked towards Sam who was sitting on a bench watching his brother try out.

"What did you think?" David asked as he got closer to Sam.

Sam nodded "you did good".

"Thanks see told ya I'd make the team" David said.

Sam laughed "you haven't made it yet"

"I know I'm making it mark me word" David stated.

"There's Dad" Sam said watching and seeing their dad pull up to the curb.

"Great let's go" David said he started towards the gate out towards the curb.

Sam stood up and followed him.

At the Camden house Eric, David and Sam had just arrived home they were now entering the kitchen. "Hey Annie" Eric greeted Annie who was standing at the kitchen sink doing dishes.

"Hi Eric how did you do at try-outs David?" Annie asked.

"Great I think I made the team" David replied.

"How did you think he did Sam? Eric questioned.

"I think he did good" Sam answered.

"Sound like you did good David we sure hope you make the team" Eric said.

Annie nodded in agreement.

David smiled "thanks".

I hope he doesn't make the team Sam thought to himself. He didn't know what he would do if David made the team. David was already differencing himself from Sam. If he made the team Sam worried that David would really difference himself from him.


	8. Chapter 9

Mary had just hung up the phone with Ben. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She sat down in the desk chair thinking this is unreal. This can't be happening. How I'm I going to tell Carlos? She looked at a picture of her kids she had set up on the desk. Just Charles belonged to Carlos but the girls looked so much like Carlos how can they really be Ben's. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy" cried a voice from the other side.

"Yes Baby" Mary said back she knew that it was Charles.

"Daddy says dinner" Charlie informed his mom.

"Okay tell Daddy I'll be right out" Mary replied.

"Okay Mommy" Charlie said Mary could hear him walk away

Mary sighed and rang her fingers through her hair. What I'm I going to tell Carlos? I have to tell him about the girls I just have too. He should know no he has to know but how… how am I going to tell him. He loves those girls more then anything. I can't tell him now but I have to. Mary sighed again.

"I guess nows a good of a time as any other" Mary said out loud as she stood up and walk out the door. She walked in the kitchen with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Hi honey how was on the phone?" Carlos asked.

"Ben" Mary replied walking over to him she helped one of twins Natalie sit in her boster seat. Carlos helped the other twin Nicole sit in her booster seat.

Mary sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Carlos questioned.

"What? Oh no there's nothing wrong" Mary said throwing on a fake smile.

"That's good so are you hungry?" Carlos asked.

"I am" Mary said sitting down in a kitchen chair thinking should I tell him now?

"Ah Carlos" Mary started.

"Yes" Carlos said sitting down.

"Can we talk in private after dinner?" Mary asked.

"Sure" Carlos replied.

Mary could feel Carlos glaring at her. She felt like he was staring at her soul. Oh no he knows somethings up. Quick ask Charlie how school was.

"So Charlie how was school?" Mary asked.

"Good" Charlie answered.

Now what? Mary thought. Think Mary think of something.

"Carlos how was work?" Mary asked.

"Work was fine sweetie how was your day at work?" Carlos questioned.

"My work was fine too thank you for asking" Mary replied.

The rest of the dinner continued in silence after dinner Mary and Carlos started clearing the dishes off the table while Charles took his little sisters upstairs to play. After the kitchen was cleaned.

Carlos asked "so where do you want to talk?"

"Here is fine" Mary replied.

"Okay shot" Carlos said sitting down.

Mary took a deep breath and started the conversation….

TO BE CONTINUED

It was the next day of work for Lucy and Savannah and Lucy went through the same reiuon. Lucy dressed Savannah in a purple tee, jeans and Savannah's lavender jacket. Lucy brushed Savannah's hair and left it down today then dropped Savannah off at daycare she didn't see Sandy or Aaron again today as she got into her van and took off towards the church. Lucy pulled up to the church she parked and jumped out. She walked into her and Sandy's church office. Sandy wasn't there. Lucy flipped on the light and sat down at her desk she reached into her bag and pulled out her labtop and started it up. While her computer was starting up she wondering where Sandy was and if she was okay. Those "stomach pains" seemed really serious. Sandy walked in the roomat that moment.

"Hey Sandy" Lucy greeted her.

"Hi Lucy sorry I'm late" Sandy said sitting down at her desk.

"You don't have to apolize to me" Lucy assured her.

Sandy sighed and got out her computer.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked she could see something was clearly bothering Sandy.

"What?" Sandy asked looking up from her computer.

"Are you okay?" Lucy questioned her.

"Oh yeah everything well…Luce I have something to tell you" Sandy started.

"Yes Sandy I'm all ears" Lucy said.

"I figured I should tell you this before you start to notice I'm ah pregnant" Sandy spit it out.

"Pregant?" Lucy said pretending to be shocked.

Sandy nodded "three months actally Jonathan and I went to the docters this morning to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl that why I was late"

"Wow was this planned?" Lucy asked.

"No" Sandy replied.

"Wow well what are you having?" Lucy wondered.

"a girl" Sandy said.

"A little girl how sweet maybe your daughter and my son will be friends there be about the same age" Lucy stated.

"That's true how far along are you? Sandy asked.

"Four months going on five month at the end of this month will be my fifth month" Lucy said.

"They really will be close in age" Sandy said.

Lucy nodded.

"I'm sorry for lying to you yesterday about having stomach pains it was really the baby kicking" Sandy stated.

"She's an active little girl then and you don't have to apolize its okay" Lucy said.

"She is very active and thanks for not getting mad at me for lying to you" Sandy said.

"Mad at you? No Sandy listen I could never be mad at you you're one my best friend you should never worry about me getting angry with you now come over here and give me a hug" Lucy said.

Sandy smiled a huge grin and walked over to Lucy. The two women hugged then went back to there work. Taking moments to smile as they worked.

Ruthie had a great time with Martin she had just gotten home after her date and couln't help but stop smiling as she opened the door to her dorm. She stepped inside and shut the door behide her.

"Ruthie?" Kristen shouted she was inside the bathroom.

"Yeah its me" Ruthie said back.

Kristen walked out of the bathroom "hi what are you so happy about?"

"I was went on a date with…" Ruthie started.

"Mark I know" Kristine interuped.

"No Martin" Ruthie said.

"Wait a minute isn't Martin the guy you have always wanted to go out with?" Kristine asked.

Ruthie nodded "he finally asked me out and I didn't turn him down"

"Tell me about it" Kristine said sitting down in a kitchen chair.

Ruthie sat down in a kitchen chair across from Kristine. "Well it was great Martin is the prefect date now I fell bad for not taking the chance I had before. He was way better then T-Bone. We went down to this private part of the beach and had a picnic lunch that he had set up for us. Oh it was so romantic with the sun going down. After lunch we had a long, long talk then he you're never belive it leaned in and kissed me and he said it was great the best kiss he had ever gotten from any girl. Oh Kristine it was just so prefect"

"Wow so you two are finally going out" Kristine.

Ruthie happily nodded.

"Well I'm happy for you" Kristine said leaning in and giving her friend a hug.

"


	9. Chapter 10

David had come back to school when the coach said he found out he did make the team so everyday now David had practice and everyday was the same. David would get early and Eric would drive him to the early morning practices David had. Sam would get up later and take the bus to school. At school just as Sam predicted David acted different. They hung out and we're really close when they were at home but school was a different story. David hung out with all his football friends and completely ignored Sam when Sam wanted to hang out at the same table as David and his friends during lunch David wouldn't let Sam who when he did let Sam he would ignore him the entire lunch. Sam thought about telling his parents about David how he treated Sam during school but then he thought that maybe David would call him a tattle tell and then they couldn't hang out at home and Sam didn't want that so he so these last few days Sam kept it quiet. It was now Thursday after school and Sam and David had just arrived home they still both took the bus home at the same time.

"Mom can I change my hairstyle?" David asked his mom as he and Sam gathered around the kitchen contar eating their mom's homemake chocolate chip cookies.

"Change your hairstyle how?" Annie asked.

"Oh I don't know dye it or something I no longer want the same hairstyle as Sam" David commented.

Sam looked at David confused this was the first time he had heard of this.

"What color hair do you want?" Annie wondered.

"Blue and white" David replied back.

Sam laughed. Think how funny it would be if David had blue and white hair.

"Blue and white?" Annie asked.

"Yeah our school's colors" David said.

"Are you serious?" Annie wondered.

David nodded "one hundred percent all the kids on the football team are dying their hair those colors".

"Really?" Annie asked.

"Yeah so can I do it?" David asked he crossed his fingers hoping his mom would say yes.

"I don't know David I'll have to think about" Annie said.

"Whatever think about it then let me know" David said he took a cookie then jumped down off the kitchen stoll and ran upstairs.

"What do you think about David dying his hair?" Annie questioned her other twin.

"I think he would silly with blue and white hair" Sam answered.

"I think he would look silly to" Annie whrisped quietly to Sam she didn't want David to hear her she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Sam laughed and smiled.

Just then Eric walked in the door "okay did I miss?" Eric asked setting down his briefcase and hanging up his coat.

"David wants to dye his hair" Annie told Eric.

"Blue and white" Sam said through giggles.

"What? Are you serious?" Eric said walking over to Annie and Sam.

"Yes he says all the kids on the football team are dying their hair blue and white the school's colors" Annie explained.

"Really?" Eric asked.

Annie and Sam nodded.

"I told him I would think about it what do you think?" Annie asked.

Eric shrugged "I guess it would okay as long as wasn't perment".

Annie nodded in agreement "what could it hurt let's let him do it".

"David could your mother and I see you downstairs for a minute" Eric shouted up the stairs.

David came running downstairs "yes".

"Your mother and I have come to a discion you and dye your hair" Eric said.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Thank you so much" David said.

"I'll take you to the store tomorrow so we can buy the blue and white dye" Annie stated.

"Okay great I'm going to tell my football buddies" David cheered he raced upstairs.

"You're really letting him do this?" Sam said.

Annie and Eric looked at each other then turned to Sam "Yes we're really letting him do this."

"Okay then I want to be home tomorrow to watch you dye David's hair" Sam said before bursting into laughter as he ran upstairs. He brother was going to look hilarious tomorrow.

Mary had just had the conversation with Carlos and he hadn't taken it so well. He decided he was going to get a hotel home and think about things. So Mary was alone with the girls and Charles. She was now 

sitting down in a kitchen chair playing a card game with Charles while the girls were upstairs sleeping Charles wore them out.

"Where'd Daddy go?" Charles asked.

"Out he'll be gone to night" Mary replied.

"Out where?" Charles wondered.

"To a hotel" Mary said.

"Why?" Charles asked.

"Your daddy had to think things over for the night" Mary answered.

"What things?" Charles questioned.

"Just things now are we going to play go fish or not?" Mary said reached over and tickled Charles he laughed and laughed.

Mary and Charles started the game back up.

They were playing when all of a sudden the font doorbell rings.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mary said out lond. She stood up and walked to the front door. Charles followed her.

Mary opened the door to find Ben standing there. "Hi Mary" he said.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"I had to see you" Ben answered.

"Well you come inside" Mary said she let Ben then shut the door behide him.

"This is my son Charles or Charlie as we call him" Mary introduced Charlie who was standing behide her.

Charlie waved "hi mister".

"Hi Charlie" Ben said.

"Charlie this is Ben we were just playing a game of cards" Mary stated.

"Wanna play?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" Ben replied.

Just then one of the girls started crying.

"I have to go one of my daughters needs me Charlie why don't you take Ben into the kitchen you and him and play cards all be downstairs shortly to check on you" Mary said.

Charlie nodded and took Ben's hand he lead Ben into the kitchen.

Mary ran upstairs.

Mary came back downstairs a few minutes later. "She's okay" Mary said taking a seat.

"So who's winning?" Mary asked.

"Me" Charlie responded.

"Yeah he's winning" Ben said.

Mary nodded then turned to Ben for a more serious question. "So Ben why are you really here?"

"I told you I had to see you" Ben stated.

Mary gave him a serious hard look.

Ben laughed "okay seriously start looking at me like that."

"Okay I will when you answer my question honsely" Mary stated.

"I had to meet the your kids" Ben said.

Mary caught Ben's drift he meant he had met his kids his girls.

"Well you can meet them you already met Charlie let me take you upstairs so can met my daughters" Mary said.

"Okay sound good finish the game later bud" Ben said to Charlie as he stood up and followed Mary upstairs.

Charlie stood up and followed them.

Once upstairs Charlie ran ahead he ran into his sister's room. Ben and Mary followed.

"This is Nicole" Charlie said pointing to Nicole.

Mary nodded "yeah that's Nicole".

"And this is Natalie" Mary said as Charlie was about to say.

"Mommy I was going to say that" Charlie whinned.

"Oh Charlie I'm sorry" Mary said.

"Wow well both Natalie and Nicole are beauful" Ben said.

"Thanks look why don't you come over tomorrow when their awake" Mary invited Ben.

"Alright thanks for the invite I think I will come over" Ben said.

"I'll walk you out" Mary said.

Ben nodded and headed downstairs Mary followed behide followed by Charlie.

Once downstairs Mary opened the back door and Ben slipped out.

Mary closed the door and walked over to the window where she watched Ben slip into his car and drive off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 11

Lucy had come home the day before after work and told Kevin that she found out Sandy was pregnant Kevin wasn't surprised. He had been having a feeling Sandy was pregnant. One day after Lucy picked Savannah up from school Savannah and Lucy came home with something Kevin didn't except. Savannah came running over to Kevin.

"Daddy, Daddy guess what?" Savannah asked.

"What?" Kevin wondered.

"A boy like me" Savannah said.

Kevin's draw dropped open.

"Yes Kevin um a boy at the daycare does like Savannah he actually asked me permission to go out with her it was so cute" Lucy said.

"Out? Their three years where are they going to go out?" Kevin said flabbergasted.

"I said he could come over to our house tomorrow so he and Savannah could play" Lucy said.

"Or so it's already arranged" Kevin stated.

Lucy nodded.

"I see so we weren't even going to consult me?" Kevin asked he was getting angry.

"I didn't think I need to ask you look Kevin its just a little play date they play then I'll take Danny the little boy home its no big deal" Lucy said.

"Daycare so is this where dating starts" Kevin said.

Lucy shrugged "I guess"

"That blows my mine really daycare, dating?" Kevin said.

"Kevin clam down it will be okay" Lucy informed him.

"I didn't think I would have to deal with this dating stuff until Savannah entered high school besides don't three year old girls still think boys have cuddies" Kevin said.

"Don't think of it as dating think of it as a play date a little three year old play date" Lucy told him.

"I don't know about this when is this Danny coming over tomorrow?" Kevin asked.

"After daycare" Lucy said.

"Well I'll have to make sure I'm here to see this" Kevin said.

Lucy smiled and patted his arm "everything think will be fine its just like if Savannah had bought one of her friends over that are girls"

Kevin gave Lucy a small smile but Lucy could tell Kevin was worried about this.

Annie had just finished dying David's hair and Sam couldn't stop laughing.

"Ha, Ha, Ha you look so funny!" Sam commented.

David turned away to face his mother he gave her a dirty look "Mom give me a mirror"

Annie tried to hide her giggles the dye on David's hair didn't turn out so well. "I'll get the mirror from the bathroom hang on a sec David" Annie said running upstairs.

"How does it really look Sam?" David asked his brother.

"Funny" Sam said through giggles.

"Great just great" David stated he leaned back in the kitchen chair he was sitting in.

Annie came down with the bathroom mirror she handed it to David.

David took it and held it up. He had a hard time himself to stop from laughing. "Mom what did you do?"

"I tried David but I guess it didn't really work" Annie said.

"Yeah no kidding" David said. He set the mirror down. "How am I going to fix this?"

Annie sighed "I don't know let me see what I can do Sam do you mind bringing me a comb?"

"Sure Mom I'll get you a comb but its going to take a miracle to fix David's hair" Sam said laughing as he dashed upstairs.

Sam returned downstairs with the comb he handed it to his mom Annie started combing David's hair.

Sam took a seat in a kitchen chair as he watched. Eric walked in the door at that moment.

"Hi Dad" Sam said.

Eric walked inside shutting the door behide him "hey Sam wow David what happened?"

"I tried to dye David's hair" Annie explained.

"And it didn't work" Sam explained.

"I can see that" Eric stated.

"I'm trying to fix it" Annie said.

Eric gave David a sympatic look. "Good luck Annie"

Eric sat down beside Sam and they watched as Annie tried to fix David's hair. When Annie was done she handed David mirror David looked at himself one more time.

"It's better" David said.

"Not by much" Sam stated.

David gave his twin a dirty look.

"I'm sorry David that was the best I could do" Annie said.

"That's okay you tried I'll just have to go to school tomorrow with this messed up hairdo" David said stepping off the kitchen stoll and walking upstairs.

"I can't wait for tomorrow at school" Sam said standing up from the kitchen chair.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Are you kidding? David's going to be the joke of the school" Sam said before running upstairs.

Annie shrugged at Eric.

"At least you tried honey at least you tried" Eric ressured her.

Annie walked over and Eric gave her hug.

It was the next day at the Rivera's and Carlos still hadn't come home. Mary tried to call him last night because the kids wanted to say good night but Carlos didn't answer then Mary tried to call again this morning still no answer. It was getting late in the afternoon now. Mary thought about trying again but then thought why brother he didn't pick up the phone last night or this morning why would he pick up now. Mary was outside playing with her kids.

"Watch this Mommy" Charlie screamed he was on roller skates. He spinned around and jumped.

"Good job Charlie but be careful you don't want to fall and hurt yourself" Mary said.

"Me won't hurt myself" Charlie said.

Mary smiled "I hope you don't" She walked over to where the twins were laying playing with blocks on a blanket Mary had layed out.

"Hi Natalie, Nicole can I play?" Mary asked.

Natalie hit Nicole on the back of the head with a block Nicole immediately started crying.

"Hey that wasn't very nice Natalie why did you hit Nicole?" Mary asked picking up Nicole and rocking her in her arms.

"You have to be good to one other you're sisters" Mary commended.

Natalie just looked at Mary. That's right she's one Mary thought she sometimes forgot that.

Mary continued to rock a crying Nicole soon as Nicole stopped crying and Mary set her back on the blanket next to her twin.

All of a sudden Mary heard a voice behide her talking to Charlie. She flipped around to see who it was.

"Ben?" Mary said.

"Mary hi" Ben said patting Charlie on the head as he walked past the little boy and over to Mary.

"You told me last night I could over today so I figured you wouldn't mind" Ben said.

"Oh no I don't mind" Mary said smiling she was truly happy to see Ben.

"So these are the little girls I met last night" Ben said.

Mary nodded. "This is Natalie she pointed to one of her daughters and this is Nicole she pointed to her other daughter.

"Well like I said last night their beautiful can I hold one?" Ben asked.

"Sure" Mary replied she picked up Natalie and handed her to Ben.

Ben rocked her in his arms.

"She's the more aggrestive one she's always picking fights with her sisters" Mary said.

"I see" Ben said.

"So the more I think about the more I think they look like you" Mary stated.

Ben smiled "that's good hey is Carlos around?"

"No are you kidding me after I told him last night he left I tried calling him but he's not answering I knew he wasn't take it well" Mary said.

Ben gave her a symeactic smile.

"I would love to spend more time with my girls maybe you could swing them by my place later today or tomorrow" Ben said.

Mary smiled "I would love for them to spend time with their dad I can drop them off later"

"Great so I'll see you later?" Ben said walking off.

"You're not staying?" Mary yelled after him.

"No I have things to do I just wanted to check and see if I could see my daughters later today" Ben shouted back as he walked past Charlie and unlocked his jeep.

"Well bye I'll drop them off around four" Mary shouted after him.

"Sounds great!" Ben said hopping into his jeep turning on the engiue and pulling out of the driveway.


	11. Chapter 12

It was the day of Savannah's playdate and Savannah and the little boy Danny were playing the living room. Lucy was making them a snack in the kitchen. Kevin walks in the door from work.

"Hey baby how was work?" Lucy asked.

"Great sweetie" Kevin said he walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Where's our daughter I wanted to show her something" Kevin asked.

"She's in the living room playing with Danny" Lucy said.

"Who's Danny?" Kevin wondered looking at Lucy.

Lucy stared back at him and put her hands on her hips

"You know Danny Savannah's playdate".

"Playdate? That was today?" Kevin wondered.

"Yes Kevin it was today" Lucy replied.

"Oh I guess I forgot that was today" Kevin said.

"Well it was" Lucy said picking up the tray she had put the snacks on and starting to head for the living room.

"Luce" Kevin said.

Lucy turned around and looked at her husband.

"I'll take those to Savannah and her little friend" Kevin offered.

"Okay I guess you want to" Lucy said handing over the tray of snacks to Kevin.

Kevin smiled and took the tray he walked into the living room.

"Hey kids look what I got" Kevin announced.

"Snacks!" Both Savannah and Danny yelled they ran over to Kevin and reached in for a snack. They each took one then Kevin put the snacks down.

"Thanks Daddy" Savannah said smiling as she ate her snack.

Your welcome and I guess this young man is Danny" Kevin said.

Savannah nodded.

"Well its nice to meet you Danny" Kevin said he held out his hand.

Danny just looked at Kevin.

Kevin quickly pulled his back seeing that the young boy didn't know what Kevin meant.

"So anyway how do you like day care?" Kevin asked.

Danny again just looked at Kevin.

"Daddy we're trying to play" Savannah commended.

"Oh sweetie I know I'm just trying to get to know your friend here what's your favorite color Danny?" Kevin said.

Danny looked at Savannah.

"Danny just wants to play Daddy" Savannah said.

"I'll let you two play in a minute first I want to know about Danny here so again I ask what's your favorite color?" Kevin said.

Danny looked at Kevin. "Blue he said quietly.

"Blue that's cool that's a very nice color and blue should go very nicly with Savannah's favorite color pink" Kevin commended.

Lucy walked in the room at that moment. "Hey how are the snacks?" Lucy asked.

"Good" Savannah replied Danny nodded in agreement.

"Great well I'm glad you two enjoy them" Lucy said.

"Oh so you like cookies Danny what else do you like?" Kevin asked.

Danny for the third time just looked at Kevin.

"AH Kevin how about we just let the kids?" Lucy said turning to her husband.

"Okay fine I guess we should just let them play" Kevin said sighing.

"Yes I think we should so let's go so they can play" Lucy said taking her husband by the arm.

"Shouldn't they be watched over you know they are only three" Kevin stated.

"No they will be fine honey" Lucy said pulling on her husbands arm as she walked out of the living room.

Kevin followed her not really wanting to go but then again not wanting to have a fight with his wife.

Lucy closed the sliding door to the living room behide them.

"Are you sure they will fine?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I'm positive if they need anything they will call and they are just in the next room" Lucy said.

"Okay fine" Kevin said sighing and sitting down in a kitchen chair.

"What were you doing in the living room for so long I just sent you in there to deliver the snacks" Lucy stated sitting down in a kitchen chair besides Kevin.

"I was talking to Danny and Savannah" Kevin said.

"I see what about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh life" Kevin replied.

"Danny's a very shy boy he doesn't like to talk much" Lucy said.

"I could tell" Kevin mumbled.

"Yes Kevin you can't you in there again and bug them" Lucy stated.

" Luce I just want to know about the boy Savannah decided to become friends with" Kevin said.

"Their if not much to know honey trust me he's your typical three year old boy" Lucy said.

"I see" Kevin nodded but Lucy could tell he was worried.

Lucy smiled at her husband "Our daughter will be just fine and if you freak out like this will every boy she hangs out what is going to think"

"I guess your right next time I won't interrogate the boy I just get a blood test from him" Kevin joked.

"Blood test you silly man" Lucy said laughing she leaned over and kissed Kevin.

Kevin kissed her back. "I love you" he said.

"I love you more" Lucy said back still giggling as they kissed.

The twins came running in the front door from school. They ran past their mom and dad who were in the kitchen and upstairs.

"What is going on?" Annie wondered.

"I don't know let's go find out" Eric said heading up the stairs.

Annie nodded and followed him. Eric and Annie reached the first floor to see David and Sam running around the hall way. They were chasing each other.

"Shut up Sam" David remarked running after his brother.

Sam kept on laughing as he ran away from David.

"David those are some harsh words" Annie said.

"Yes David Samuel please tell us what in the world is going on?" Eric asked.

"David was the laughing joke of the school" Sam commened as he ran.

"Stop running and tell us what happened" Eric demanded.

"Apparently I didn't have to dye my hair I got to the school and none of the football players had blue and white hair" David said as he stopped running.

"It was all a joke to make the new kids look like fools" Sam said stopping running too.

"It wasn't funny Sam" David shoot back staring at his brother who had a huge smile on his face.

"I thought it was" Sam said back.

David rolled his eyes and ran in the bathroom slamming the door behide him.

Eric spoke up "hey David its okay everyone has embarrsing moments in high school one day…"

"Dad I don't care what embarrassing thing happened to you I need to know how I'm going to get ruid of my blue and white hair" David yelled back.

"Well David it takes a couple of days for the dye to wear off" Annie yelled though the door.

"I don't have a couple of days I need the blue and white out now" David said.

Annie looked at Eric for help.

"I can take you down to the barber shop the barber can cut the blue and white pieces out" Eric said.

"Okay let's go" David said opening bathroom door and walking out. Eric and him went downstairs.

As soon as they left Sam turned to his mom.

"Now David's going to be bald all of his hair is blue and white" Sam said.

Annie turned to Sam and shrugged knowing they was not much she could say.

"I can't wait for him to come home he's coming to look so funny" Sam stated.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
